


Even When I’m… 30!

by rippedpageandpetals



Series: That Old Passport Photograph [3]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Early Days, M/M, Nicknames, Spice Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedpageandpetals/pseuds/rippedpageandpetals
Summary: Throwing a tantrum wouldn’t help his case either, but Bob wasn’t about to stay around to be embarrassed.Or:It’s mid-2003, Franz are deciding on nicknames and Bob is less than thrilled with his.





	Even When I’m… 30!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in December 2013. 
> 
> My original author's note said, “This is what happens when my brain suddenly latches onto a certain scene from _Spice World_.”

“This is bollocks!”  
  
“Oh, Bob, _really_,” Alex admonished. “It’s not that serious.”  
  
“But Angelic Franz?” His voice seemed higher than usual. That certainly wasn’t going to help his case. “There’s gotta be something better.”  
  
“Would you rather Baby Franz?” Paul smirked.  
  
“Nah,” Nick laughed. “He hasn’t got the pigtails or lollipops for that.”  
  
“Or the platform sneakers!”  
  
The last thing Bob heard as he slammed the door was their riotous laughter. He regretted the action immediately. Throwing a tantrum wouldn’t help his case either, but he wasn’t about to stay around to be embarrassed and left the gaol.  
  
He was about a block away when he felt eyes on his back. Two blocks away when he felt a presence behind him and a soft voice in his ear.  
  
“Ignore them.”  
  
Bob tensed briefly before whipping around to meet Alex’s eyes. “Easy for you to say.” He couldn’t keep the resentment out of his tone no matter how he tried. He blushed despite himself. _Oh, great._  
  
“Robert,” Alex smiled softly, a gentle hand on Bob’s cheek. “It’s not an insult, love. You can’t help being divine.”  
  
As much as he wanted to groan at the pun, he couldn’t help but smile and pulled Alex closer. “And what of all that Baby stuff? That didn’t seem too complimentary.”  
  
“Pah, what do they know?” Alex shrugged, “Baby turned out to be the sexiest.”  
  
Bob kissed his devilish grin.


End file.
